Imagine
by lightblue-Nymphadora
Summary: Drabbles based on prompts from the Imagine Your OTP Tumblr page. Lots of Pezberry and Dantana, with a bit of Faberry, Quinntana, Fapezberry and Dancheltana thrown in.
1. Fall For You (Pezberry)

_Imagine your OTP arguing over who fell for who first_

* * *

"I totally swept her off her feet," Santana said, grinning over at Rachel.

"Pretty sure it was I who did the sweeping," Rachel countered.

"Sleigh rides? Candlelit dinners? Publicly serenading you in Central Park?"

"Stargazing? Walks on the beach? Breakfast in bed that included real bacon? Face it, you were ass over tits for me first, San."

"I've had a bad influence on you…." Santana just shook her head and gave Rachel a kiss on the cheek as their parents looked on in amusement.


	2. Sick Day (Fapezberry)

_Imagine Person A of your OT3 is sick, and Person B reads them part of a chapter book, to help them get to sleep. At some point, Person C decides to act out the parts in the most overdramatic way possible, without Person B knowing, and making Person A laugh in the process_

* * *

Quinn was starting to fall asleep (despite her stuffed up nose) when she spotted movement behind Rachel. Santana was standing in the doorway, playing the part of Harry Potter. Rachel obviously hadn't noticed - she just kept reading.

Quinn finally lost it when Santana mimed falling off her broomstick.

Rachel quirked an eyebrow and turned just in time to see a figure in a cape retreat from the doorway. "What am I going to do with you two?"


	3. Retirement (Pezberry)

_Imagine your OTP owning an inn together. Person A handles things with the guests, person B handles things with the staff. They also have their own apartment on the top floor._

* * *

Rachel had been restless after retiring. A bright star who wanted to go out on a high note - on her own terms - rather than dissolving into obscurity or becoming a train wreck. Still, she wasn't used to sitting around with nothing to work on.

Santana knew this, and that was why she came up with this slightly insane plan. She led Rachel up the path, the younger woman grumbling all the way about being blindfolded for over an hour. Finally, she stopped them and took the bandana from around her wife's eyes. "Ta da!"

"It's…a house?"

"It's our new bed and breakfast," Santana said. "We're both retired now - we need something to keep us occupied. And there's only so much world traveling I can stand. I'm going to look after the staff, and you'll be in charge of the guests." Santana's smile brightened as she saw the wheels turning in Rachel's head.

"Does it have a name yet?"

"Nope! I figured we could work on name and theme together."

And now the wheels were spinning, and the excitement was visible on Rachel's face. She grabbed Santana by the hand and pulled her toward the large house. "Come on! You have to give me a tour!"


	4. First Day (Pezberry)

_Imagine your OTP sending their kids off for their first day of school, expecting to come home and have sex since it's their first day alone in a while, but end up feeling sad and having separation anxiety so they cuddle all day instead._

* * *

Rachel wiped her eyes and smiled as she watched her twin boys walk hand in hand into their kindergarten class.

"They're going to have a great time, Rae," Santana said gently, kissing her.

"I know," Rachel said in a voice that wavered only slightly. "Come on, you said you'd distract me since we have the whole day to ourselves."

"That's right," Santana said, wiggling her eyebrows.

Rachel laughed. She was glad her wife wasn't giving her too hard of a time about being the emotional one.

When they got back home, Rachel paused to hang up her hoodie. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Santana stoop to pick up a toy robot the boys had left out.

Santana stared at it for a moment… and then burst into tears.

"Oh, San…." Rachel said, taking her wife's hand.

Maybe she wasn't the emotional one….


	5. Pumpkins (Quinntana)

_Imagine your OTP painting tiny pumpkins in preparation for Halloween._

* * *

"You have a problem."

"What?"

"The Nightmare Before Christmas stuff has got to stop. I'm putting you in a 12 step…."

"Jack's the Pumpkin King! It makes sense!"

Santana scanned the full set of NBC themed pumpkins Quinn had painted and just shook her head.


	6. Bedtime Story (Pezberry)

_Imagine Person A of your OTP being pregnant and Person B at night talks to the baby while Person A is sleeping, like reciting their favorite bedtime story, telling the baby of the things they just bought or the things they did that day. Person B has their hand on Person A's stomach and takes the kicks or movements as responses. _

* * *

Rachel had been a light sleeper ever since she'd got pregnant. She was, in a weird way, on a sort of schedule…it was just that the schedule included her waking up at 11, 3 and 5 every night/morning. She stirred, hearing a quiet voice and feeling a hand on her belly. The clock on the bedside table came into focus. 11:01. Santana must've just gotten in from work.

"…it goes 'Neigh'! That is a horse! That is not my cow. Is that my cow? It goes 'Huuuurrrgh'! That is a hippopotamus! That is not my cow…."

Rachel grinned in the dark, feeling the tiny kick every time Santana pose the question as to the identity of the animal in question. Her heart flip-flopped as she listened, eyes closed, to her wife reciting the made-up children's book from her favorite fantasy series. She realized that Santana was, in many respects, her own Sam Vimes, and she wondered if the older woman would race home every day to read to their son.

"I have found my cow!" Santana finished. She pressed a kiss to Rachel's stomach and said, "Goodnight, Harry Neville Reynie George Gavin Carrot Percy Grover Berry-Lopez."

"And this is why the literature professor does NOT get to name the baby," Rachel said in a sleepy voice.

Santana chuckled, sliding up toward the pillows. "So long as I get to pick the bedtime stories," she said, giving Rachel a kiss. "Goodnight, baby."


	7. Grand Canyon (Pezberry)

_Imagine your OTP going on a date to the Grand Canyon. Once there, looking over the edge, Person A says to Person B, "You're 'gorge'ous"_

* * *

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"With that big grin…. Are you about to push me off the cliff or something? Because if so I must insist that you don't play silly buggers with the police and actually give them a motive. My biography would be incomplete without full details of my murder…."

"You're crazy."

"And yet you're the one still grinning."

"I'm not planning to kill you, you drama queen. I just had a thought is all."

"Yes…?"

"Rachel…you're _gorge_ous!"

Rachel stared at Santana who was grinning like she was the cleverest piglet in the pen. "I hate you."

"You love me."

"Awful."

"It was a good one!"

"I'm breaking up with you. Find your own ride back to the hotel."

Santana just laughed at Rachel's dramatics and threw an arm around her as they headed back to their truck.


	8. War (Quinntana)

_Imagine your OTP starting a nerf gun war with each other._

* * *

Santana came in and dropped her bags on the chair by the door. She flung her coat and shoes down in frustration, having had the world's worst day ever, and headed straight for the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator door and glared at the contents. Finally, she settled on pickles and salami, and slammed the door shut.

That was when she spotted the note on the fridge. Quinn's tiny, loopy handwriting started back at her.

_Hi S,_

_I have a Nerf gun. Yours is on the table. You have ten minutes to eat a snack and prepare yourself. Ammo is stashed around house and backyard. Good luck._

_Q._

__Santana wolfed down a pickle and stashed the food back in the fridge. Forget a snack, she was ready to play.


	9. Sick (Dantana)

_Imagine your OTP cooking dinner, but Person A seems distracted. Person B asks them what's wrong, and Person A admits that they have a terminal illness. Person B drops the bowl they're mixing but has no other reaction, and for a few minutes neither of them say anything but then Person B rushes over and wraps Person A in their arms._

* * *

Santana liked doing breakfast for dinner because it was easy. She whisked the pancake batter as the grill heated up, blowing a kiss to Dani as her wife entered the kitchen. "Hey sexy!"

"Hey San," Dani said, trying to smile.

"What's wrong? You've been quiet this evening."

"…it came back."

The sound of the whisk stopped as Santana stared. "What do you mean?"

"I went to the doctor today. I have six months."

The only sound was of the bowl clattering to the ground.


	10. Bubbles (Fierce)

_Imagine your OTP blowing bubbles in the springtime. They are both covered in bubble soap and grass, and they could not possibly be having more fun. _

* * *

The two blondes fell to the ground laughing. Quinn was covered in bubble soap and grass after five failed attempts to make a giant square bubble, and Brittany was fairing no better. The younger woman smiled brightly as Quinn scooted over to lean over her.

"Thanks for this, Q. We needed a fun day."

"No problem, Ducky," Quinn said, dipping her head to kiss her girlfriend.


	11. Monsters (Dantana)

_imagine your Otp watching television. Person A lies against Person B. suddenly their peace is disturbed by the sound of their kids running to them because they're convinced there are monsters in their room._

* * *

"It was the priest."

"Too obvious. I think it was the drill sergeant."

"Mmm…maybe. But the profile matches the priest more."

"We still have thirty minutes. That's plenty of time to find out there was a piece of the profile missing."

"True."

Santana and Dani jumped as a scream came from down the hall. Before they could rush to their daughter's room, their daughter rushed into theirs.

"Monsters!"

"Alyssa, sweetie," Dani said, picking her up. "Shhh…it's okay."

"Monsters in my room!" the little girl said, sobbing.

"Okay, come on," Dani said carrying her out of the room and down the hall.

Santana followed, expecting her wife to just put the kid back in bed and tell her there were no monsters. Instead, they went to the kitchen.

Dani set Alyssa on the counter and kissed her forehead. She poured the girl a cup of apple juice. "Okay…I need to know what the monster looked like."

"It was big and scary and had fangs!"

"It wasn't Jethro?" Dani asked, nodding to the family's retriever.

"No! Jethro's got one head, the monster had five! And like, a bajillion eyes!"

"Five heads, bajillion eyes…" Dani repeated, making a note on the kitchen notepad. "I think I know how to get rid of it. Santana, stay with Alyssa." She rummaged under the sink for a moment and came up with a blue spray bottle. "Monster Spray. I'll be right back."

"Be careful, Mommy!" Alyssa wailed.

Santana smiled brightly. "Don't worry, Aly. Mommy's the best monster slayer ever."

"Really?" Alyssa asked, eyes wide.

"Oh yeah. When she and I were in school, she had to get rid of a few monsters in our house. And in Uncle Kurt's apartment."

The little girl nodded sleepily.

Dani came back a couple of minutes later. "All done. Monsters gone, and monster spray sprayed. Your room, and the hallway, and the bathroom are all safe." She picked her up and carried her back to the room, where they proceeded to do one last monster inspection together.

"One last thing," Dani said. "Let's switch your PJs. Monsters hate the color green."

When Alyssa was in her favorite lime green footies, she snuggled back into bed again. "Night, Mommy. Night, Mama."

"Goodnight, baby."

Dani took Santana's hand and led her back to the bedroom.

"I totally love you," Santana said.


	12. Summoning (Dantanchel)

_Imagine your OTP trying to play a scary ritual game they found on the internet and becoming so frightened that they turn on all the lights and watch funny shows for the rest of the night._

* * *

It was one of the weird quirks they'd picked up after Rachel entered the relationship. Santana had to work the night shift every Monday, so Dani and Rachel would wait up for her, watching scary movies or looking up origins of various mythologies or occult rituals. Santana had no idea why they did it. Dani said academic interest, Rachel claimed she had to be prepared for any and all possible roles down the line. Santana had a theory that they just liked scaring themselves.

That Monday, Dani and Rachel were at Dani's apartment, wandering through the internet looking for creepy Halloween games.

"This one looks good," Dani said.

"It's just a modified version of Bloody Mary."

"Let's try it!"

Dani located a candle and Rachel found some matches. In the bathroom with the door closed and lights off, they looked at the "How to Contact any Spirits in Your Home" DIY instructions on Rachel's phone.

"Okay, turn your phone off. I'll stand here. You can do the chant - you're better at Latin than I am."

Rachel started to do the chant (she'd memorized it after watching the YouTube video). The candle glowed in the small room. And then it went out.

There was silence.

"Not funny, Dani."

"I didn't do that."

Silence again.

"It was probably the air conditioner. See, it's cooler."

"Rachel…it's the middle of November. We haven't had the AC on in months."

"We should turn on the lights. All the lights…."

Five minutes later, every light in the apartment was on, and Dani and Rachel were cuddled up on the couch watching Wedding Crashers. Rachel stretched, kissed Dani on the cheek and asked, "Do you want anything from the kitchen? I'm going to grab a water."

"I'll take one too. What is it?" she asked, noticing Rachel paused in front of the hallway.

"Didn't we turn the bathroom light on?"

Dani shot off the couch and stood next to Rachel. The bathroom was dark. Then the light flickered on, and off again. "Shit."

"Yeah."

* * *

Santana basically fell into the apartment, exhausted after the bachelorette party from hell. Whiney, entitled people were bad enough, but it was worse when they were drunk. She was covered in mustard and lettuce and god only knew what else, and all she wanted was a shower and to pass out between her ladies.

"Hey you two," she said wearily. "I'm just going to hop in the shower. You guys can go to bed if you want."

"NO!" both girls yelped, making Santana jump.

"Okay…you can wait if you wan -"

"No, that's not it. You can't go back there," Rachel said.

"We may have…self-haunted the bathroom."

"Oh for…not this again, you guys," Santana whined. "I'm sure it's fine."

"We brought something forth, Santana," Rachel insisted.

"How do you know."

"Something blew our candle out," Dani explained. "And we turned all the lights on, but then the light went out. And it got cold. Like really cold."

"It's nearly winter, candles go out randomly all the time, and the bulb probably just blew out," Santana listed, going to the kitchen to retrieve a spare one.

Dani and Rachel sprinted after her as she went to the bathroom.

"See?" Santana said, screwing in the new lightbulb. The bathroom was bright again. "You two really have to stay off the internet." She shooed them out of the bathroom so she could get ready for bed. Normally, she'd ask them to "help" her shower, but she was too tired.

Behind the door, Dani and Rachel let out nervous, embarassed laughter.

"We're silly," Rachel said.

"Yeah…" Dani said slowly.

"What?"

"Well…what Santana said makes sense, I guess…."

"But?"

"I just changed that lightbulb yesterday…."


	13. Family Recipe (Dantana)

_Imagine person A of your OTP teaching person B how to cook an old family recipe of person A's._

* * *

"Too much! You only need a spoonful."

Santana tipped a bit of the mixture back into the bowl and began stuffing the leaves again. "How do you know how to make dolmades?"

"My great-great uncle Rob met his wife in Greece. This has been inducted into the LaCroix Family Recipe Book of Wonders."

"I actually heard the capital letters just then."

Dani laughed and handed Santana another few grape leaves.


	14. Roses (Dantana)

_Imagine person A of your OTP leaving homemade duck-tape roses with pipe cleaner stems in person B's locker/mailbox._

* * *

The mail system at the school was a joke. It was basically for professors who didn't get around to handing back papers during class. But every once in a while, a lucky bastard would find a blue slip in their letterbox, meaning someone in this world loved them enough to send them a package.

Santana was that lucky bastard today.

"Someone's got a package or two," the mail lady said with a smile.

"I love my birthday," Santana told her, nodding.

"Make that a package or four," the redhead woman said, carrying a stack of boxes over to the window. "Just sign here to say you've collected them."

* * *

Santana sat all of the boxes out in a row. She'd already opened Kurt's (shoes, as expected) and Rachel's (homemade peanut butter-chocolate cookies). She picked up the one from Dani. They lived together, sure, but the younger woman knew how much Santana loved getting mail.

They'd made a deal (since they were still broke college students) that any and all presents had to be handmade. No buying extravagant gifts. She opened the box and beamed. Dani, ever the artist, had sent roses. But they were duck tape roses with pipe cleaner stems. Each of the roses was different and, Santana spotted, had some sort of significance to their relationship. One was made of camo tape (because they had a standing paintball date every Saturday), one was blue with sledding penguins on it (because Dani called Santana her penguin), one had music notes for their band….

Santana found herself tearing up a little as she read the note that came with the flowers. It was so Dani….

_I wanted to get you a dozen roses, but then I remembered our agreement. So you get these instead (they're cooler anyway, right?). I love you, and twelve roses is nowhere near enough to show how many great memories I already have with you. Happy birthday, my penguin! Love, DL_


	15. I Won't Say I'm In Love

_Imagine person B of your OTP walking in on person A belting "I Won't Say I'm In Love" into the bathroom mirror, making awkward eye contact and then backing away and closing the door again before bursting out laughing._

* * *

Dani, Santana and Rachel stopped just inside the door and glanced at each other. Music was blaring, and they could hear Kurt singing along in the bathroom.

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment _

_I guess I've already won that…._

Grinning at each other, they crept closer to the bathroom and saw him using his deodorant as a microphone.

_No chance, no way_

_I won't say it - no, no._

On cue, all the girls turned into the Muses.

"You swoon, you sigh, why deny it? Uh, oh…."

Kurt jumped about a foot into the air and glared at them in the mirror.

"You're ruining my Disney jam session!"

"Please, Lady Hummel…. We're enhancing it."


	16. Nursery (Dantana- angst)

_Imagine your OTP struggling to figure out what to do with the nursery items after suffering a miscarriage._

* * *

"Dani."

She didn't turn at the soft voice, or the gentle hand on her waist. She just kept staring at the crib. "We…we should take it down, I guess."

Santana pulled her closer and held her tightly as her wife started to cry.


	17. Morning After (Dantana)

_Imagine Person A of your OTP complaining about how they can't walk after a night of hardcore sex, and Person B smirking, looking very smug about their 'talent', much to Person A's annoyance and embarrassment._

* * *

Dani groaned and lifted her head off the pillow to look at the clock. 9 in the morning. Whatever…she had damn near perfect attendance, she could skip class today. It wasn't like she could move anyway. She was pretty sure sex, phenomenal though it was, wasn't supposed to render you incapable of movement the next day. Santana had been out to prove a point last night, and had (seven times over, in fact).

"Morning, Princess."

Dani groaned again and looked up into the supremely smug face of her girlfriend. "I can't move."

Santana's grin got even wider. "I know. Which is why I brought you breakfast in bed."

Dani squirmed into a sitting position and accepted the tray and a kiss from Santana. "Thanks, baby."

"Least I can do since I'm responsible for your current situation."

"Lose the grin, you goofball."

"Yes, love."


	18. Stickers (Dantana)

_Imagine your OTP going to the store and buying as many stickers as they can carry, and then going home and having a war to see who can put the most stickers on the other._

* * *

Santana was strolling out of her last training session of the day when her phone buzzed. "Hey baby!" she said.

"Hey San," Dani said. "I need a favor. You know the craft store on your way home?"

"Yeah…."

"Can you buy me like… thirty dollars worth of stickers?"

"The fuck?"

"Please? I finally had a burst of inspiration on my final piece and I need stickers!"

"Okay. I'm almost there anyway. I'll be home in a bit."

"Thank you!"

* * *

When Santana finally made it to the apartment, she found Dani in the study/studio/library. There was a five-foot canvas painted dark blue in the corner. It had the silhouette of a little girl looking up at the stars. The clouds were silver, lined in gold.

"Hey! Thanks!" Dani said. "Come help me. They just go in the clouds."

They opened all thirty packs of stickers and began placing them on the canvas. There were the sort of cheap-looking happy face ones, velvet scrapbooking ones, lots of sparkly ones….

"Glow-in-the-dark," Dani said, nodding approvingly. "Inspired. But what's with all the glitter."

"Don't judge me," Santana said, sticking a sparkly star on her girlfriend. "They're pretty."

"Hey!" Dani took a fuzzy flower and placed it smack in the middle of Santana's head.

"Don't start something you can't finish," Santana warned, sticking a giraffe on her cheek.

"I always finish what I start." Dani stuck a fish on Santana's ass.

Squirrel.

Glittery cow.

Music note.

Pizza slice.

This was war.

* * *

When Rachel got in fifteen minutes later, she smiled and headed to the sounds of laughter. Her mouth dropped open when she spotted her roommates.

"Hey Rachel!"

"Sup, Berry?"

"You know something…I don't even want to know," she said, turning away from the sticker-covered women and going to the kitchen to start dinner.


	19. Snowed In (Faberry)

_Imagine your OTP is staying at a cabin, where's there's only one bed, and person A decides to let person B have the bed, so person A ends up sleeping on the floor. But in the middle of the night person B feels bad, so they grab the covers and crawl into the floor and cuddle up beside person A._

* * *

"Quinn, this is silly."

"Your back hurts when you sleep on the ground," Quinn said, rolling up in one of the blankets. "I'll be fine."

"You will not! It's supposed to be even colder tonight!"

"Rachel, it's fine. Let's just go to sleep."

Rachel huffed and got into bed. "Good night, Quinn."

"Night Rachel."

* * *

Quinn blinked in the dark, hating everything. Stupid weather…stupid freezing cabin…stupid ski resort double booking the cabin so that she ended up snowed in with the girl she had a crush on. She shivered.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray?"

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

"Yes. Your teeth are chattering and you're thinking very loudly."

"Sorry."

"Get up here."

It was torture either way, so Quinn opted for warm torture. She struggled out of her blanket cocoon and slid into bed next to Rachel, trying not to blush as the younger girl ran her hands up and down her arms.

"There, much better. Goodnight!"

Quinn smiled and snuggled a little closer to Rachel. "Goodnight."


	20. GIF

_Imagine your OTP arguing over the proper pronunciation of gif. _

* * *

"Like the peanut butter!"

"Guh! Guh, guh, guh!"

"SANTANA I AM ABOUT TO STAB YOU WITH THIS BUTTER KNIFE!"

"Great, let's record it and I'll make a guh-if of it later."

"The creator even agrees with me!"

"Popular opinion counts for more!"

"I hate you…."

"You love me."


	21. Love You (Dantana)

_Imagine Person A of your OTP running up behind Person B of your OTP, picking them up and swinging them around, before setting them back down with their head against Person A's chest. Before Person B can ask the meaning of this, Person A whispers in their ear,_ _"I've just realized I'm in love with you, and it feels fantastic."_

* * *

"Eeeeeeiiiii!" Dani squealed as her vision went blurry from movement. She was a bit dizzy when Santana finally sat her back down and kissed her. "Uh…hi to you too," she said, laughing and releasing the death grip she had on her paint brush.

"Hey," Santana said, pulling her into a hug.

"Not that I'm opposed to you being all snuggly, but what -"

"I just realized that I'm in love with you, and it feels fantastic."


	22. Run for Your Life (Fapezberry)

_Imagine your OT3 trying to survive during some kind of dangerous event (A Bombing, A Shooting, etc.) and Person C dies trying to help Person A and Person B survive, This leaves a gigantic pain in both Person A and Person B's heart._

* * *

Quinn ran and ducked and jumped and ran. She ran faster than she ever had before. It had been a hobby - something to do on the weekends once she'd quit the Cheerios. Pink hair and yoga pants fit in perfectly with the parkour life. Her team leader was fond of saying that it was good training for when you had to escape the zombie hoard, but Quinn really was running for her life now.

One of the shooters came out of nowhere, but she slid, rolled, and kept running. They really were bad at this, which was probably the only reason she was still alive.

She had to make it to the courtyard. She knew the snipers were assembled there, and maybe they could take a few of the assholes out. But mostly, she just had to get them away from the library. Rachel and Santana were still in there, trying to keep Rachel from bleeding out. Quinn knew the school better than anyone, and decided to make a run for it and lure them away so Santana could get Rachel out. Santana had tried to stop her, but if she hadn't lured the two guys away, they would've found all three of them.

The windows to the courtyard were just in front of her. She ran and drove headfirst. She heard screams as shots rang out and glass broke. When she lifted her head and stood, she saw three of the shooters on the ground.

Another shot rang out.

Quinn fell to her knees and looked up. One of the shooters was on the second floor. She looked down at the blood blossoming from her chest. Her vision went hazy, and she collapsed as the SWAT team entered the building.

* * *

The wind blew the golden leaves across the grass as the two figures stood silently before the grave. One knelt and set a wreath of lilies on the headstone. The other set a playbill for Wicked next to it.

"We miss you, Q," Santana said. She took Rachel's hand and the younger woman leaned into her. "You ready to head back to New York?"

"Yeah."


	23. Sacrifice (Pezberry)

_Imagine Person A of your OTP sacrificing Person B's not-so-virgin soul to the Dark Lord Satan. _

* * *

It was quiet in the early hours of the morning, and the campus was quiet. The demon stalked quietly through the buildings, quite satisfied. She believed they called this the…what was it? Walk of Shame. However, she felt completely happy - a good round (or seven) with the woman, and a job well done afterward. She would have to use this identity for a bit longer, so the police had a lead to follow. They'd get nowhere, but she'd give them something to think about at least.

She stopped at a little 24 hour coffee shop and made sure to pay with credit card. She did the same with the taxi she took to the airport. She didn't go in, however, but found a quiet corner and disappeared.

That night, on the news, police reported on the death of Santana Lopez, and asked for any help in locating the last person she was seen with - Rachel Berry.


	24. Cooking (Dantana)

_Imagine person A of your otp cooking for person B but person B is grumpy and when he loves the food he tries to hide his smile but person A just smiles back and flings some food at person B._

* * *

Santana trudged through the door, and immediately thanked god for her girlfriend. She could smell food cooking in the kitchen, and one of the overpowering scents was bacon. She smiled as she hugged her from behind. "What's cookin', good lookin'?"

"Bad," Dani said, craning to kiss her. "It's French, and don't groan. I'm expanding your cultural horizons."

"But I like my American horizons," Santana whined.

"Hush. Go get changed, and we can eat."

Santana kissed her neck and nodded. "I'll be right back."

* * *

Dani smiled. Santana was currently glaring at her food. It was really amusing. She flicked a pea at her. "Just try it."

Santana huffed. Her girlfriend was a phenomenal cook, and she should be a little more grateful. But she'd always been a picky eater…. She took a bite of the stew-like food and tried not to groan. It was amazing. Dani would be smug for weeks….

The blonde grinned and flicked another pea at her. "Told you."


	25. Baby Pictures (Dantana)

_Imagine your OTP teasing each other over embarrassing childhood photos._

* * *

Santana came into the living room and stopped short. It took her mind a few seconds to absorb the full horror of what she was seeing.

Dani had charmed her parents in all of five minutes, and she and her mother were currently sitting on the couch, looking at a photo album. A large photo album. A large pink photo album filled with Santana's baby pictures.

"Aww, baby! You were adorable!"

"That's the Halloween she decided she wanted to go as Kocoum. She loved Pocahontas, but I think she liked his tattoos better," Maribel explained, smiling at Santana.

"Mamiiiiiiii," Santana whined.

"Don't pout, Santana," Dani said, giving her a kiss when she sat down. "You were a cute kid. Plus I like seeing all your pictures."

Santana smirked. "Just wait. Your brother's visiting next week…I'm getting all the dirt on you."


	26. Clothes (Dantana)

Imagine your OTP doing laundry together when _Person A_ finds a peice of clothing that _Person B_ never told them about

"SANTANA IF YOU DON'T COME HELP ME FOLD CLOTHES RIGHT NOW!" Dani called down the spiral staircase. The two room flat was warm, and cozy, and all she wanted to do was snuggle up with a book. She knew she didn't actually need to finish the threat, because after that one time she'd gone through with her threat of abstinence, Santana's mind filled in the gap.

Sure enough, there was a rattle on the staircase, and Santana appeared before her. She gave Dani a kiss on the cheek and started folding.

They worked in comfortable silence while the snow fell outside. Then Dani looked up and caught Santana staring at an article of clothing. "What's up, babe?"

Santana turned the shirt around, and Dani had to stop herself from grimacing. She forgot she'd thrown that into the pile.

"Umm…"

"You never told me you were an NSYNC fan," Santana said, grinning.

Dani smiled. "My cousin took me to the concert. I was really little, like seven, so I thought I was the coolest kid at school because I was the only one who went."

Santana, still smiling, folded the shirt and handed it to Dani. "Are we done? I wants to get my cuddles on."

Laughing, Dani tossed the shirt into the dresser and took Santana's hand. "Right, let's go."


	27. Pranks (Pezberry)

_Imagine your OTP playing pranks on each other._

* * *

**Monday:**

Rachel opened the door to the apartment yawning, which was why she didn't notice it at first. When she finally took in their living room, her mouth dropped open. She gaped silently for a full minute before screeching, "SANTANA!"

Papering their walls were posters of Chris Brown, Justin Beiber and Aaron Carter.

"I'm going to kill her."

**Tuesday:**

Santana was nodding off, having studied so much that her eyes were starting to cross. She jerked awake as her phone interrupted the silence of the library.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else! The way that you flip you hair gets me overwhelmed! The way you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell, you don't know-ow-ow - YOU DON'T KNOW YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL!_

"Fuck!" she hissed, fumbling to turn her phone off. This meant war.

**Wednesday:**

Rachel rummaged through her gym bag for her dance shoes. She knew they had to be in here - she'd double checked this morning. Ah, there they…wait.

"Penguins, Berry?" her co-star Adam asked with a grin.

"I didn't even know they made penguin dance shoes," she said, in awe of Santana's deviousness. "She's going down."

"Another prank way?" he asked.

"Yep."

**Thursday:**

Santana got up and zombie walked to the kitchen. She hated Thursdays. She had to be up early for class, and they smelled funny. Don't judge, they do…anyone who doesn't think there's something not quite right about Thursdays is probably a psychopath.

She smiled, thanking god that Rachel knew her enough to make coffee. She grabbed the pot and her favorite thermos and poured. Tried to pour….

"What the hell?" she grunted, opening the lid to the pot. She poked the coffee - it went _boing!_

"RACHEL!"

**Friday:**

They stared at each other over the basket of breadsticks.

"Truce?" Rachel offered.

"After the evil sorcery with which you turned my coffee into jello? Truce," Santana agreed. "For now."


	28. Arcade (Quinntana)

_Imagine your OTP having a contest to see who can win more stuffed animals/toys at an arcade, after which they go outside to give away their prizes to random children and have fun making them smile._

* * *

"For this to be a 'Big Kids' Arcade' there sure are a lot of snot gobblers here," Quinn remarked as she and Santana walked through Dave and Buster's.

"Word. Pretty sure it's way past their bedtimes," Santana said, taking Quinn's hand.

"Win me a unicorn," the blonde said, grinning up at the most fluffy, sparkly thing either of them had ever seen.

"Only if you win me a rock star platypus."

"Huh?" She looked over to where Santana was pointing and saw a platypus holding a guitar. She smirked. "It's only a hundred tickets. I'll win you two of them."

"Please…you're horrible at these games and you know it."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," Santana said with a grin.

* * *

It was nearly ten o'clock. The amount of fluffy stuffed toys they had was obscene. Quinn had three unicorns, a bear, a rock star platypus, two aliens, and a crocodile. Santana had about five smiley face star pillows, her platypus, three crocodiles and four bears. She would never doubt Quinn's arcade prowess again.

"The fuck are we going to do with all of this?" she asked as they staggered out of the building with their haul.

"Kids," Quinn said, nodding to the party of eight or nine year olds. "Hey, you guys want some prizes?" she called.

After glancing at their parents, the children came running over. In the end, Santana and Quinn were left with the platypus and unicorn they wanted, plus an extra crocodile.

Quinn leaned over and kissed Santana when they got in the car. "Thanks for a great date night."


	29. Frozen (Dantana)

_Imagine it changing seasons where your OTP lives. As the weather gets colder, they realize that the heat in their home is not working, but Person A keeps putting off getting it fixed because it means more time under the covers and more snuggles as a result._

* * *

Winter was an inconsiderate bastard that year. It didn't drop a few hints over a couple of months, but rather turned up uninvited all in one night in the middle of November.

"Why?"

Santana's ears perked up as she heard her girlfriend whining in the hall. She had on seven layers, just to cook breakfast, and she was seriously considering taking a "mental health day" from work.

"WHY?"

"What's wrong, baby?" she called.

"Our heater is busted!"

"Shit, really?" She took the skillet off the burner and walked out into the main hallway.

"59 degrees! And it's snowing outside," Dani huffed. "I'm getting back in bed. Will you call the landlord?"

"Sure, babe. Want toast this morning?"

"No, thanks!" Dani called.

Santana smiled into her mug of coffee. Breakfast in bed was a Saturday tradition. They went back and forth with who cooked, but Santana volunteered that day since Dani had had a rough week. With a tiny shiver, she settled on having the day off with her girlfriend, and carried the trays upstairs.

* * *

"God damn, it's freezing!" Dani said, dropping the shopping bags on the table. "Did you ever call the landlord?"

"Uh…yeah."

Dani turned and gave Santana a look.

"Okay, no," Santana said. "I'll call once we get the groceries put away."

* * *

"Santana?"

"Hmmm?" Santana asked, pulling Dani closer. They were snuggled up under the covers, watching Kitchen Nightmares. She kissed Dani's shoulder and asked, "What's up?"

"You remember last week, how I reminded you every day to call the landlord to fix our heater?" Dani began conversationally, playing with Santana's fingers.

"Mmhmm…."

"Any explanation as to why, when I went downstairs to give him a royal bollocking, he was under the impression that you'd never called?"

"Ummm…."

"Think very carefully about your answer."

Santana smiled. "Really? I like snuggling with you to keep warm." She could nearly feel Dani melt.

"We'll still be able to cuddle after he fixes it tomorrow, you goober."


End file.
